


Succulent

by Pulchratibi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breast Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulchratibi/pseuds/Pulchratibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a special place in his heart for a certain part of Molly's anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succulent

Though he mumbled and hummed to himself as if trying to sort his thoughts, his mind was dutifully focused on just one word: succulent.

\-----

_Succulent_. That was the only term Sherlock could use to describe his favorite part of her body: her left breast. Oh, he loved every inch of skin she graciously allowed him to feast upon, to be sure, but that particular bit of her? _Perfection_.

The way the underside gave way just enough under his teeth was enough to make him moan. Her skin was creamy silk under his tongue, and the noises she made when he brushed his fingers delicately along the side were enough to send a shudder through him. He could write psalms about her nipple; mapping each groove with his mouth was an honor he took advantage of whenever the opportunity arose. Sherlock would never tell her, but the main reason he loved Molly’s left breast above every other part of her was because just under its slight curve was a delicious little freckle that he would swear tasted just _that_ much better than the rest of her.

 

It was his pillow when he chose to sleep, a safe gateway to his mind palace when he needed to concentrate, and soon it would be a source of nourishment for the child she didn't yet know she was carrying. (Of course he had it figured out; he planned it for God's sake. No matter that she was unaware; she would thank him as soon as she took a test. "Yes, Molly, _this_ was the big surprise I promised you," he would eventually say, between kisses and joyous, if incredulous, laughs.)

 

He had let Molly into his heart far more reluctantly than she allowed him to enter her body, though both body and soul were now equally important in their minds.

And yet _...that blessed breast..._

Yes, this simple deposit of adipose tissue that gently swelled next to its partner in crime was most definitely his prized possession.

\-----

He nuzzled gratefully at her, sighing and smiling while she tried to read.

"It's not going anywhere, you know."

"Hm? Who said what, now?"

"The way you latch on and insist on marking me -- that one especially-- you act like you'll never see it again. Every night, it's still there. And you know I'd never let anyone else near me like that. Why are you so possessive?"

"Haven't the faintest idea what you're on about."

"It's that mole, isn't it?"

"It's a _freckle_ , Molly and for _your inform_ \--"

"Ha! I knew it! You adore it."

He had the decency to blush and nod a small affirmation before catching her nipple between his teeth and snuggling against her chest for a long overdue nap. Succulent. There could never be another word.

 


End file.
